Molly
by BalletGirl537
Summary: A quiet afternoon with Shadow will soon turn into a wild night with summer heat, six adults, bottles of champagne, and a pill. And who would stop them?


**This is just a little one-shot that I was inspired to write on a lazy day. It has no meaning really and no true storyline. But I hope it entertains!**

_**Sonadow-ish. I do not own Sonic.**_

**XXXX**

The summer heat blared down onto the large city. Everywhere one went; there was no wind to provide solace to the sweat-covered people. There were men in suits, women in skirts, babies with no clothes on. And Hoodlums wrenching open fire hydrants and dancing like Indians under the broken reserve. Despite the heat, people still walked down the sidewalk with their own worries. The town was large and bustling- like New York. No one really cared what the other cared about. There were businessmen, middle class. Children and elders. Scholars and drug-dealers. It was life.

Cars gave out and their drivers were forced to lift up the bonnet and inspect the intricate works of metal. And above these broken cars were the numerous hotels and apartments, chalk-full of people trying to hide from the unbearable weather.

It was at the Thorndyke mansion where Sonic and his friends were attempting to escape the heat. The power had gone out early in the morning due to the whole town running their air conditioners on high for too long. The morning brought it's warmth, but that early August sun rose high into the sky and turned that comforting touch into searing heat. It was over thirty degrees Celsius today. And who else but thick, black-furred Shadow was taking the brunt of the weather.

Chris had taken duty to call the electric company and four mechanics to see if they could take care of it. But all the lines were busy- as expected. Everyone wanted the same thing and didn't care if others didn't get it. Even worse, the houses around here were built for the harsh winters, which meant that their insulation would hold in all the heat coming into the house; Making it much harder to cool off. A cracked window would not do it. They would have to wait until night time and try to cool off then. But sunset was still six hours from then.

Amy and Cream were fanning themselves with magazines, wishing they could just tear off their clothing. Chris was busy filling a bucket with ice. And the rest of them were sitting quietly, unable to think about anything but how miserable they were. The things that heat could do. Their human friend seemed better off; he didn't have any fur to deal with. But just about anyone on earth will feel at least a _little_ uncomfortable with such hot weather.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a well-sized house was holding a glamorous party. The air-conditioning was turned up high. Over twenty people were crammed into a chilled patio-room overlooking a lake. They were drinking ale, dancing, and having the time of their lives. Not even caring about the suffering they were causing the other side of town.

Hoodlums and gansters were sitting in alleyways with their usual alcohol wrapped in paper bags. Smoking, shooting, shooting-up.

XXXX

"Let's go into town." Sonic said, standing out of his seat that had a sweat mark on it. "We can have a good time in town." The others lifted their sweaty heads from their palms and elbows. They looked at one another, and then slowly agreed.

"I'd rather not." Shadow objected. He hated being in town. Being around too many people was not fun. The black hedgehog preferred solitude. That is, if it was compared to being around godless strangers.

"C'mon, Sonic's right. We'll rent a room at a hotel on the other side of town. We'll crack open a few bottles and have a good time." Chris said, deducting the time off his watch. It was only early afternoon, and after inheriting his parent's ever-growing fortune, a few hours in a hotel room couldn't hurt. And they were all adults now, they could handle a little themselves. They had all earned it at this point.

"Majority rule."

XXXX

The hotel room was gaudy. It had tacky wallpaper and old-fashioned furniture. The hotel was known for its vintage style. The air-conditioning was adequate; it brought down the temperature to a more suitable twenty-six Celsius. Chris stepped in with assorted bottles of champagne, whiskey, and some tumblers. Sonic also had his own item in tow. Shadow stepped in solidly last, not exactly happy with the whole situation. Especially wincing at how this stay-cation was going to end when he noticed the champagne. Sonic always claimed that he and his friends were all adults, but Sonic also hadn't been drinking it enough to build tolerance for it.

"Alright, who wants first bubbles?" Chris said, sticking a bottle-opener into the cork.

Sonic noticed that Shadow was sitting uncomfortably in a wooden chair by the window. He strolled casually over to him and sat on his lap.

"Relax. Loosen up." Sonic said putting an arm on his sweaty shoulder. Shadow acknowledged him with an ear. "You never loosen up."

"I'm not very fond of what's to follow."

"How do you know? You're not psychic."

"I've had my fill of alcohol before. It's not exactly _fun_." The black hedgehog's brow furrowed. Sonic reached into a nearby bag and extracted a tiny pink pill.

"Well you've never tried it like _this_." He placed the pill to his tongue, and then connected lips with Shadow, going into a full-on snog before pulling away quickly. It was surprising how oblivious Shadow was to what Sonic had just done to him. But Sonic's surprise was already seeping into his veins; Bubbling up a concoction in his blood that would explode every fiber of his mind. The blue hedgehog then forced a shot of patron in between his partner's lips, smiling.

"A little party never killed nobody."

The first minute was simple: Chris was busy filling glasses with assorted champagnes and wines. Going to the ice bucket and filling tumblers for future whiskey. There was normal chat; just quiet and composed laughter exchanged by Amy, Cream, Tails, Sonic, and Chris. Cars passed by without a care. The people down on the sidewalk looked like ants. And then it came.

Shadow's pupils dilated.

_I can't stop_.

Every one was everywhere. Running across the floors and jumping off of furniture. The whole world was in Technicolor. Rainbows everywhere. He was seeing smells, tasting the colours and feeling noises. The drunken screams. Amy was dancing on the coffee table, taking off her tank top and was in her cutoffs and bra.

Chris shook a bottle and let the cork explode, showering the whole room in bubbling white silk. Martinis were gulped one after the other. Shot glasses were flying around the room. Everyone rolling around the room in reckless wobbles. Cream started singing in her inebriated, voice. Tails was guzzling hard ale.

The colours. The colours.

Directions didn't exist. There was no up or down, no right or left. Only beer bottles and rainbows. The world spun around Shadow's head going North, northeast, East, Southeast, South. They all laid on the couch, being rained on by money and fizz.

Their sweat mixed with the bubbling cashmere.

Sonic danced up upon his partner, reaching behind to capture Shadow in an intoxicated kiss. Tasting nothing but beer and perspiration.

They were screaming. Having the time of their lives. Who could stop them?

It was summer time. And they were young.

Shadow grabbed the television for support and puked up ribbons. Glitter and streamers landed at his feet. His pupils widened to see every single ray of color that blared in the air. His heart was pounding.

And then he was on the bed. More champagne explosions. Shots- Martinis- Screaming- Dancing. The Colours.

The party continued like that for the longest time; Speaking gibberish and waking up every single hotel dweller until the sun went down.

And then Shadow woke up in the Thorndyke mansion, missing a shoe and smelling like a dirty drunkard. His head was spinning. His eyes were sunken in. His stomach was in knots.

And he wanted more.

**XXXX**

**Hope you all enjoyed. Props to you if you can figure out what inspired me to write this! Leave a review if you liked it. **


End file.
